Magic's Dawn
by chibiachika
Summary: Princesses Celestia and Luna are interrupted during their ritual of bringing the night, and a familiar purple alicorn has crashed into the throne room.
1. Chapter 1

The two sisters stood on their platforms. They spread their wings out as their horns glowed. It was that time, when the light of the sun dimmed to make way for the moonbeams. Princess Celestia had controlled the cycle of day and night for a millennium, but Princess Luna was just as able to do it now as she was before her imprisonment. Though they were the representations of the light and the dark themselves, Celestia suggested that the chore could be shared, to avoid the conflict caused by feeling jilted by their subjects. Luna was happy to be back by her sister's side again, and agreed to share the responsibilities.

As the sun dimmed below the horizon and the moon peeked up, the sky started to darken. Looking over the kingdom as they performed their task, a chill started to fill the room. The alicorns looked at each other in concern, just before they were thrown into the walls as a result of magic recoil.

Luna was the first to pick herself up. She hurried to check her sister. "No, that event can not be coming to pass now! It's too early!" She tried to continue the daily ritual, but her magic would not work. Time was essentially frozen, the sun and the moon barely showing along the horizon.

Celestia shook her head and stood up as a green fire appeared before her. This letter wasn't from her faithful student, but her assistant, Spike. "Luna, let us make haste to the throne room. We are about to receive an important visitor. The hour of twilight is upon us."

* * *

><p>The alicorns raced through the palace. Their arriving guest would be the most important pony in all of Equestria, even more than the two of them. As they approached the royal seat, a loud crash could be heard on the opposite side of the door. They threw the doors open, and looked at the crumpled heap in the corner, surrounded by shards of glass from the broken window. The figure started to rise. She was easily as tall as Celestia. Her horn glowed brightly, her purple mane flowed behind her, accented by her pink and lavender highlights, and her purple wings twitched violently.<p>

"You certainly know how to make an entrance," Celestia smiled, "Twilight Sparkle."

* * *

><p>"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, please...please help me..." cried Twilight. She was understandably panicked. She's never read anything about anypony changing form before, other than for medical reasons, typically a wing got infected or a horn got cracked beyond repair, but she GREW wings, and that's not even to mention the unexpected growth spurt, and her mane had just started sparkling like a field of stars.<p>

"Tell us what happened to you." Celestia asked. Her sister had started to clean the wounds from the student's unexpected crash.

The purple alicorn was still sobbing heavily. She tried to use her magic to lift up her drink, but the glass instantly shattered.

"You need to calm down," Luna commented, "the strength of your magic is several hundred times more powerful than you're used to, and even as Celestia's star pupil, there's no way you'd be prepared for this at your age. Let me help you with that." She poured another cup of water, and levitated it to Twilight, who took a sip.

"Alright," she sniffled, "what happened was..."

* * *

><p>"Are ya sure this is going to work, sugarcube?" queried the white unicorn.<p>

"Yes, PLEASE hurry Twilight." whined the fluffy pink-maned earth pony, "Applejack is getting my body all sweaty!"

"You didn't complain about me getting you sweaty last night darlin'." Rarity tried to stammer a reply, but the most she managed to get across was through the heavy blushing showing through her pink fur.

"Guess what! I can hang streamers and balloons and I don't even need a ladder and I can do it super fast!" Pinkie Pie was the only one of the group who didn't seem to mind their predicament, zipping around the room in a rainbow-colored blur.

"How can you even fly with these things, Fluttershy? My wings are getting sore just hovering here! And seriously, you need to go on a diet!" The yellow pony had been complaining since all of this started.

Sticking out from under Twilight's bed, an apple-marked flank was quivering.

"I'm almost done. This trueform potion recipe I got from Zecora should do the trick and turn you all back to normal. I just need to add a pinch of this powder, and it should be ready." Twilight's horn glowed as a small bit of the dust floated up, and sprinkled into the bowl. As a mist billowed from the mix, the voice of the young dragon was heard from the top bookshelf.

"Hey Twi, maybe you should let me give that to them?" the young dragon watched from the stairs, "That potion looks kinda dangerous..."

"Don't be silly, Spike, I've handled things like this before." Smoke rose from the bowl. "Alright, I just have to carefully pour a drop on everyone..." Twilight levitated the bowl off of the table.

"Seriously, I think you should let me do that..." Spike reached for the bowl, but it was held just out of his reach.

"What's gotten into you? You've never been like this over anything I've made bef..." the purple unicorn started to feel a bit lightheaded, and she started to feel weakened. Her knees started to buckle, and she fell to her side, dropping the bowl. Once the potion splashed onto the floor, the smoke started to fill the library.

Spike pushed open the nearest window, letting the fog drift out of the building. "Twilight! Are you okay!?" He tried to find her in the clouds, but his vision was heavily obscured.

"Is everypony okay!?" called out the familiar accent of the farmpony.

Rarity coughed heavily, and her horn lit up as a beacon to the others. The light was accented by quick flashing lights.

"Can't have fog indoors without strobe lights!" exclaimed the party pony.

"Fluttershy, help me clear the room!" Rainbow Dash flew near the window, and beat her wings to send the smoke outside, but even with two pegasi, there seemed to be no change in visibility.

The light of Rarity's horn faded as a stronger light filled the room, spinning around, gathering up the smog, and dispersing it.

"Wow Twilight, I didn't know your magic was that powerful!" Fluttershy surprisedly exclaimed.

Rarity noticed Spike with a look of worry beyond any she'd seen on him before. "What's wrong?" He continued to stare in the direction of his charge. She followed his gaze, and stepped back with a gasp.

"Twilight!" Applejack ran over to her, "Wake up Twilight!"

She opened her eyes, her dusky mane blowing to her side. Odd, because she didn't feel much of a breeze. As she lifted her head up, she felt a strong outburst of magic from her horn, knocking over an entire bookcase. There was something sticking to her back. She tried to use her magic to remove it, but it was like she lost control of her powers, and she blasted a hole through the wall.

Rainbow Dash zipped away from another falling bookshelf. "Twi, stop! You need to stop!"

"What's wrong with me!? I can't control my magic! This has never happened before!"

The meekest of the group spoke up, "Twilight, stay calm. You should...probably look in a mirror..." She quickly returned to her hiding spot under the bed."

"A mirror...? What are you talking about...?" She glanced over towards a mirror that Pinkie had pulled out. Her eyes widened in terror. It was easily seen that she had become much taller, and her horn was grander. She could clearly see the objects on her back now, a pair of wings. Her eyes started to glow a with a lavender light, starting to envelope her entire body.

"I can't reckon what's about to happen, but I think we should RUN!" Applejack took the lead to the door, followed quickly by the others. As the group stopped, a large explosion was heard. The roof of the library was disintegrated. A fading trail of lavender glow flew northeast towards the horizon, accenting the sun and the moon opposite each other.

* * *

><p>While she was much calmer in the presence of her mentor, her magical ability was still unbridled, occasionally firing off a random spell. Celestia tapped her horn against her student's, putting a bind on it to prevent it from casting.<p>

"I just wanted to help my friends...why would a potion to make ponies revert to their normal form do something like this to me?"

Celestia sighed, "The purpose of a trueform potion is exactly as you described. And that is why you have turned to this body."

Twilight looked up at Celestia in surprise. "What do you mean!? I'm a unicorn! A UNICORN! My parents were unicorns, their parents were unicorns, my entire family tree is full of unicorns!"

"Dear sister, please go start preparing the ceremony room.. It is time. I will try my best to explain to her." Luna nodded and left the room.

"Explain!? Explain what!? I don't know what's going on! THIS DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!"

"Calm down, Twilight. Let me explain my part to you for now."

"But...my family...are..."

"Not related to you."

"...what?"

"Have you ever considered what your name means, Twilight Sparkle?"

"I've looked up the meanings before. Most commonly, "twilight" refers to the light from the sky between full night...and sunrise...or between sunset...and full night..." her voice slowed more and more as she realized where this answer was going.

"Correct. You are a child of the light and the dark, the sun and the moon."

"But what about my parents?"

"The children of celestial beings must know the workings of the world and the universe. As such, they are raised by normal families. The true parents can pick the form their child takes, as it would look quite odd for a winged unicorn to be living among the normal populous. I was raised as a pegasus, and Luna was an earth pony."

"So...you two chose the one that neither of you were?"

"It is not uncommon for that to happen," Luna's voice came from the doorway, as she set the book in front of Twilight, "the knowledge is easily passed to the offspring from the true parent. It is typically known from birth."

"Did my parents...I mean the ones that raised me...did they know?"

"No. The memories of your family, as well as anyone you have been in contact with, have been altered." Twilight felt a wave of sickness wash over her as Luna's words came out.

"I am going to go finish preparing the ceremony room while you finish explaining everything to her. Twilight, listen carefully to my sister, much like you do to anything I have taught you." Celestia trotted out of the room.

"We are the first generation of alicorns to have two incarnations. The power of the sun and moon together create the next generation, but our mother decided it would be best to split the individual powers. You've seen for yourself how that originally turned out..." Luna bowed her head in apology. "If it would not have been for you and your friends, the world would've risked a cataclysm."

"Yet you've just made everything I've done over the last several years pointless! We may have prevented the end of the world several times, but what was the point of sending me to make friends? And all of those friendship reports! I was supposed to learn EVERYTHING about friendship JUST TO HAVE IT TAKEN AWAY!?" Twilight stood up, her wings flaring out. Her horn was glowing brightly, shattering the magical block that her teacher had placed on her.

"Twilight Sparkle, you need to calm down and listen! There is more I need to tell you!" The lunar mare was being backed into a corner. When the secret revealed itself, it caused the two goddesses to weaken, as their powers were being transferred to the next generation. She knew that she wouldn't be able to, by herself, take on the fury of a deity with no restraints. "Sister! Celestia! HELP!"

Upon hearing her sister's cry, the white alicorn bolted from the ceremony hall and charged down the hall. As she approached the royal chambers, she was knocked back as the wall bordering the royal chambers collapsed. Celestia looked up as the dust settled, to see two lavender eyes glowing brightly, and then disappearing. A whimpering was heard as the last of the dust fell, coming from her sister, whose leg was trapped under the rubble. Celestia pushed the stone away, and helped Luna up. She sighed.

"We need to summon the remaining wielders of the Elements of Harmony."


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hay is goin' on?" Applejack queried with a mixed feeling. She, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy had been summoned to the palace in Canterlot. They had already started their journey there after the incident at the library, following the trail that Twilight Sparkle left behind. They could all see the heavy damage that was dealt to the room, and felt that something with different with the sister princesses.

Pinkie took a deep breath. "Twilight grew wings and a lot taller and she blew up the library and headed off in this direction and we came here as fast as we could but there was something weird going on everywhere we went!"

"If I wasn't already the fastest flier in all of Equestria now, whatever's going on now would give me that title." the rainbow-maned pegasus stated.

"It's...kind of hard to explain...everypony in town was...what's the word..." came the quietest voice.

"They were not moving! It'd probably have been less disturbing if we hadn't seen my sister and her friends jumping rope, and Applebloom hovering in midair!" Rarity added.

"Look at this." called Celestia as she opened a curtain to show the view of the horizon, frozen between night and day.

Luna waited for the group to get an idea of what was going on. "This was in alicorn prophecy for several millennia, it is a period where the transition between night and day is non-existent. As such, the passage of time has halted. It is called the 'hour of twilight.'"

"Hour of twilight? You don't mean..." the white unicorn stepped back.

"Is Twilight responsible for this!?" Dash was feeling a mix of anger and somewhat betrayed.

"We alicorns do not exist for eternity. Much like you, we must have offspring to continue our lineage, else the world could come to an end. Your friend, Twilight Sparkle, was the result of our generation's offspring."

"An alicorn must learn of the world before she can come to power. As such, we put her into the world to make friends. Every generation of Equestrian royalty has gone through this." Luna sighed. "Never has an incident like what just happened occurred throughout all of history. She was awoken prematurely, which caused her to have no control over her powers. She also did not take the news very well that her family and friends would forget about her original life upon the awakening of her powers."

Fluttershy's eyes started to water. "We're...going to forget her...?"

Celestia shook her head. "No. There is another part to this, one that we did not get to inform her of. I sent her to Ponyville to make friends..."

"Yeah," Dash started, "and we banded together to obtain the Elements of Harmony to revert Nightmare Moon back into Princess Luna!"

Luna smiled at them. "The entire Nightmare Moon scenario was staged."

The five friends all looked shocked. "WHAT!?" was exclaimed simultaneously.

"No one was in any that event. The Elements of Harmony needed to be attuned to a new master. The most powerful force that any goddess could have is the power of friends. You can learn a lot about the world just by having friends. Celestia and I became friends before our true form was revealed, and both wielded the Elements. They are not just to save the world from monsters such as Discord, but to keep a true friend's memories alive even after they change form. There's a reason that Twilight's crest is adorned on a crown, instead of the necklaces the rest of you have."

"Her early awakening has caused her to lose her ability to control herself. She ran away before we could finish explaining everything. She's an alicorn with unbridled power and clouded judgment. We need you five to use the Elements of Harmony to help her, else the entire world is at risk."

"Um...Princess...How are we supposed to use the Elements if one of them is missing?" Applejack queried.

"That...I am not sure of," Celestia bit her lip, "but I am certain that you will prevail."

"Where are we supposed to even start looking?" queried Rainbow Dash.

"From what I can still sense, it seems that she's in the attunement chamber for the Elements of Harmony." Luna replied.

"What in tarnation does that even mean? I don't get ya'lls fancy talk much." Applejack commented.

"It means that you must go to the place where the Elements of Harmony...well...harmonized with you." Celestia answered.

"Th...that means..." Fluttershy stammered, "...the Everfree Forest..."

"Fluttershy, dear, how are you still scared of that place?" Rarity asked, "We go in there all the time."

"And this is for Twilight!" Rainbow Dash stated boldly.

Fluttershy lifted her head up at Dash's last comment. This was no time for her to be scared. One of her best friends was in danger. Before the body switching incident, she had planned to tell all of her friends something important, a secret that she'd been keeping for awhile.. All of them needed to be there. This thought empowered her. "What are we waiting for then?"

"Good luck, my little ponies!" Celestia shouted. She and Luna had already started casting a spell to transport the group to the Everfree Forest. They both knew that a being with the kind of powers they had, in an unstable form, was a danger to the whole of Equestria.

* * *

><p>"This place...everything that's happened here...all LIES!" screamed the purple alicorn. "My family, my friends, my ENTIRE LIFE!" An orb of energy flew from her horn, and caused the entrance wall to crumble.<p>

A familiar voice came from behind the cloud of dust "Whoa nelly, you need to calm down Twi." The orange pony put her hat back on, after it had been knocked off by the blast.

"You...!? Why are you all here!?" Twilight's glowing purple eyes flashed briefly.

"We came here to find you. You're our friend." the representation of the Element of Loyalty tried to fly closer.

"Friends? FRIENDS!? You're not my friends! You never have been!"

"Twilight, whatever do you mean? Of course we're your friends!" the white unicorn took a step forward, but jumped back to avoid an attack from the purple alicorn.

"CELESTIA'S LIES! You were only my so-called 'friends' because you were forced to!"

"Don't be silly! That's why once we help you, we're having a PARTY!" the party pony put out some balloons, which were quickly popped by a flurry of purple needles.

"Help me? HELP ME!? What makes you think I need any help!? You know who's going to need help after I'm done here!? PRINCESS CELESTIA!" Her body was starting to shimmer in her rage, lines of lavender light peeking out from cracks that have started to form on her body..

"You need to calm down, sugarcube. I swear to Celestia that we're all still your friends." Applejack quickly found herself thrown against a wall.

"How ironic, the supposed Element of Honesty swearing on a liar." Twilight smirked.

"Come on, we just want to help you out! We're your friends!" Rainbow Dash attempted to fly closer to Twilight, but found herself thrown into Applejack.

"So is your body like breaking apart at the strain of your power, or are you trying a new party trick there!? Let me see!" Pinkie Pie hopped closer, but was lifted up and tossed into the heap of friends. The cracks forming on Twilight's body started to glow deeper.

"Don't any of you realize that you've all been lied to!? They didn't want us to be 'friends.' All of you were USED!"

"Celestia wouldn't use us! She cares about all of her subjects!" Rarity tried to create a magic barrier to block Twilight's next attack, but it was quickly shattered and she was thrown into the wall.

"The Elements of Harmony? None of you truly represent your element. Honesty? Defending a liar. Loyalty? How often have you gone against your friends to feed your own ego? Laughter? You claim to be making others smile, but you're only thinking of yourself. Generosity? You should change your name to 'Vanity.'"

Fear started to fill the four friends. Twilight's words hit them hard. Even though it was clear that she had completely lost her sanity by this point, the words were painful. Applejack knew that Celestia wasn't always honest, though she didn't recall it ever being a serious matter. Maybe she had just overlooked it? Rainbow Dash recalled all the times she challenged her friends because she truly thought she was better. Pinkie Pie shuddered, she told everyone that she only wanted to see them smile, but was she only doing it to make her feel better about herself? Rarity took the words the hardest. How often did she use her friends to make herself look better?

"How. Dare. You!?" HOW DARE YOU!?" the yellow pegasus was already nose-to-nose with Twilight Sparkle, who was caught off guard. She had forgotten that there was one more. Fluttershy had been hiding back, but watching her friends fall angered her.

"Oh look, the Element of Kindness is ANGRY! How utterly SHOCKING!" Twilight's voice dripped with sarcasm, "What are you going to do? Yell at me?" She takes a deep breath, and imitates the shy pony's quiet yelling. "After I deal with you, I only have one more Element to deal with."

"Um, Twi, not to question your power or your sanity, but aren't YOU the sixth Element of Harmony?" Applejack's voice was quiet, still trying to recover from slamming into the wall.

"Buh...uh...Why am I detecting all six Elements here then? I'm not resonating any sign of my element..." the alicorn was clearly puzzled. She hadn't been using her sight to view her opponents, she was using a mental link that awoke with her transformation. She looked around the room with her physical sight. The only beings in the room were the five friends and herself. She closed her eyes, trying to focus her psychic vision. Four lifeforms lay weakly against the wall, and directly in her face...there were two. She opened her eyes again, and only saw Fluttershy.

"You think you can just IGNORE ME!?" Fluttershy yelled, "I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Twilight continued to open and close her eyes. There were only six living beings including herself in the room, and yet she was detecting seven. A purple glow shone on the yellow pegasus's stomach, which did not go unnoticed by the alicorn.

"What is this?" She lowered her head towards Fluttershy's stomach, completely ignoring everything that was being yelled. Twilight's horn glowed, and then she took a step back in surprise. "You...you're with child!?"

Fluttershy stopped her ranting upon hearing those words, her eyes widening. She glanced back, and noticed a look of terror on the faces of her friends. She looked back at Twilight. "Yes...I am..."

"Then I am truly sorry."

"You're...sorry?"

"That I have to end the life of a child before it can see the light of the world!" Twilight's eyes glowed a dark purple, her horn starting to glow with a similar shade, and her wings fully outstretched.

"Fluttershy, RUN! You shouldn't have come here like this!" Rainbow Dash tried to stand up, but she was still recovering from the damage she took.

Tears started to roll down Fluttershy's cheek. She wasn't all that quick to begin with, but she knew she wouldn't, in her condition, be able to avoid a point-blank attack from a normal Twilight Sparkle, let alone what she's become. She lowered herself to the ground, laying on the floor. She looked at her belly, and whispered "I'm sorry, baby..." Fluttershy closed her eyes as the purple light surrounded her.

The other four ponies stared at the spot that Fluttershy had been standing. None of them had ever even heard of such a heartless act. And yet, they had just watched as the goddess that was once their friend attack another of their friends, one they had just found out was pregnant.

Rarity was the first of the group to speak. "You...you are NOT Twilight Sparkle. You are a MONSTER."

"I don't think even Discord would do something like that!" shouted the rainbow-maned pony.

"That's just...sick!" Applejack stood up.

Pinkie Pie had no words to say. She had never been so furious before. Without thinking, she already started to aggressively charge towards the settling dust, only to be knocked back by a purple bubble that was starting to form.

The necklaces representing the Elements of Harmony started to glow. The four of them each shot out a beam of light that entered the bubble. They all converged onto one point, outlining the body of the pegasus inside. Atop Fluttershy's head sat a tiara, with a six-pointed purple star set on top.

"What!? How did you get that!? That's not your element!" Twilight started to charge at Fluttershy, but was knocked back upon impacting the bubble.

Fluttershy's eyes were flickering between pink and purple. She started to speak, a voice that was clearly not her own, but also quite familiar to the group.

"You will NOT hurt my mother!" the yellow pegasus's necklace started to glow, and added its power to the tiara. Pure white light shot out of the tiara's jewel, and started to envelope Twilight Sparkle.

"No! This is impossible! You can't change me back!" She started to charge at Fluttershy again, and the light enclosed the two of them.

The rest of the group watched as the glow started to dim. They had never seen it surround two ponies before, nor did they know what the outcome of the Element's power would be this time.

The yellow pegasus appeared as the light completely faded. Her wings were spread out, her body on the ground, her neck laying at her side. and her eyes closed. No form of Twilight Sparkle was there. The four friends ran towards Fluttershy, fearing the worst.

Two orbs, one light and one dark, appeared between the group and Fluttershy. The forms of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna flashed in before them.

"Thank you, my little ponies, for saving the world once again. We are grateful tha..." Celestia was cut off as Rainbow Dash tried to go around her.

"Thank us later, princess! Fluttershy's in trouble!"

Celestia and Luna looked at each other, and both started laughing.

Rarity glared at the sisters. "Maybe Twilight had a point, you both seem to be a bit screwed in the head."

"Do you really think that we wouldn't make sure everything is alright before we stopped to congratulate you? We're not monsters." Luna stated.

Pinkie Pie started to cry. "But...but Fluttershy's DEAD!"

"No, she's not," Celestia stated, "she's exhausted. I think even I would be after putting out that much power, combined with childbirth." As if on cue, Fluttershy's left wing wiggled a bit, a tiny purple horn peeked out from under it, surrounded by purple hair with a violet and a pink highlight. Fluttershy moved her head to nuzzle the foal, and lifted her wing to show the baby Twilight Sparkle.

"What the hay!?" exclaimed Applejack.

"Twilight's a baby!?" Rainbow Dash questioned, shocked. "And she's Fluttershy's baby!?"

"Happy happy birthday, to you today.." Pinkie continued to sing in the soundproof bubble that Luna encased her in.

"So...care to explain?" Rarity looked towards Celestia.

"As we told you, an alicorn is raised as a regular earth pony, unicorn, or pegasus. Twilight Sparkle's 'parents'...really were not all that supportive. As it turns out, they really only cared about the fame they imagined they'd get from raising the next ruler of Equestria. They were too happy to have sent her off to my school for gifted unicorns, as it meant that they wouldn't have to deal with her. Part of her social anxiety was due to her failure to please her parents. We always wanted to fix that, so we staged the Nightmare Moon scenario. We only wanted her to be happy. She may have seemed like she was, but she was quite torn up on the inside."

Applejack removed her hat in silent contempt. "I'm sorry that she had to go through with all of this, but why is she with Fluttershy?"

The mare of the night stepped forward. "We opted to allow the Elements of Harmony pick a new parent for her. Any of the five of you could have had it happen, but a parent does need certain things. Twilight needs the kindness most of all, and that is why the Elements chose Fluttershy."

"While Fluttershy is her "birth" mother, we would like to extend the parenting duties to all five of you though, as we feel there's no better friends than your family." Celestia added.

"Well heck yeah we'll do it!" shouted Rainbow Dash.

"Now hold your horses," Applejack stated with a questioning expression, "didn't you say that she'll be forgotten by us when she transforms again?"

"That is usually true..." Celestia started to say.

"...the power of the Elements of Harmony were what allowed you to remember her when she changed this last time." Luna continued Celestia's comment. "Because the Elements picked out her new birth parent, we do not believe that will be an issue."

"We will do everything in our power to make sure that none of you will forget." Celestia added.

Rarity looked towards the princesses, a worry in her mind. "Won't people find it suspicious that the Twilight Sparkle they know is gone, and there just happens to be a new baby in town that has the same features as her?"

"We've already taken care of that issue." Celestia laughed. "There's a reason no one realized that the Nightmare Moon issue was just a show."

* * *

><p><em>Dear Princesses Celestia and Luna,<em>

_I turned five years old today! My mommy asked me what I wanted to do for my birthday and I told her that I wanted to write a letter to you because you're my most favorite ponies that aren't my family! I know I'm not related to them by blood, but I have a lot of mamas. Mama Rarity is helping me with my writing. Mama Dash was helping, but she kept laughing and said I couldn't spell and it made me sad so she got sent to help Mama Pinkie and Mama Applejack with my birthday party!_

_Mommy said she's going to take me to the Summer Sun Festival in a couple months, and then I get to go on my first Nightmare Night soon after! I hope that I get to meet you both but I know you're both busy and I'm not anypony special. Mama Rarity told me that I am special but I know there are a lot of ponies out there that need you too so I understand. At least I'll get to see both of you!_

_I know that I'm not supposed to tell anypony, but when I blow out my candles today, I'm totally going to wish that I can be kind and gentle and smart like you two. I'm already studying hard so I can get into Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns._

_I hope you don't mind my letter too much, I've just always wanted to send something to you!_

_Your faithful subject,_

_Twilight Sparkle_


End file.
